Broken Up
by Foton Soul
Summary: Sequel to "Metallic Love". Yuma and Kaito catch Orbital 7 and Obomi together, and don't approve of their relationship. The non-human pair refuse to go down without a fight. They will do whatever it takes for them to be together in person again. ON HOLD


**Photon Tigeress: Thank you all for the reviews on the previous OrbitalXObomi story! I appreciate it very much! As a treat, I whipped up a little drama fic wother RobotShipping!**

* * *

It was another lovely evening in Heartland City. Not only was it Date Night for Orbital 7 and Obomi, it was their one month anniversary. For the past month since the World Duel Carnival, the pair had been secretly seeing each other. To Orbital and Obomi, they seemed like that they were perfect for each other. From secret D-Gazer calls to sending each other notes, their love was just as irresistible as any human's love. Neither robot didn't care if everyone stared at them. All they wanted was each other out of everything else in the entire world.

Nothing could separate them.

"Orbital! Please pass me the oil!"

Orbital complied, reaching for the gallon of oil he had packed for him and his date. He opened the picnic basket and pryed out a cup. The oil was poured inside the cup halfway to the top. The cup was placed in Orbital's hand as he extended his arm and presented it to his date in a waiter-like fashion. "One cup of oil for the lady," he acknowledged. "It's on the house!"

Obomi happily accepted the drink. She took a sip of the oil, while Orbital waited for the reaction. A goofy plastered smile spread onto Obomi's face. "Thnak you, Orbital-kun! I like oil! Orbital is Obomi's best friend ever!"

"I brewed this oil especially for you, Obomi-chan. I call it, 'Le Brew de Obomi', because it's named after you!"

"Orbital likes to make oil for Obomi. Obomi approves of this."

* * *

Kaito angrily marched through Heartland City Park. He practically stomped everywhere looking for his missing robot. Not too long ago, he began to notice that Orbital frequently disappeared every time there was a full moon. This habit kept going on for the past few weeks, and it was starting to make Kaito suspicious. Along the way, the Number Hunter mumbled angrily to himself, "If Orbital is just slacking off without letting me know, he is next for the scrap pile!"

* * *

Unknown to Kaito, Yuma also happened to be trotting through Heartland Park. The boy frantically searched for his family's Litterbot since she had dissapeared tonight. "Oh no, oh no! What if Obomi is stealing jewelry again?!* Argh! That can't be right! The thug is in jail! Think Yuma, think! When did Obomi suddenly start disappearing?!"

Yuma's Key glowed, forming golden dust. The dust itself formed into a humanoid shape, therefore marking a blue alien-like creature's sudden appearance. "Yuma, what is your panicking?" he questioned.

Yuma jumped at the voice. "AH!" He grabbed his chest and breathed heavily. He looked around only ti find his partner, much to his relief. "Astral, you nearly scared me! Now's not the time for any scaring!" he cried.

"I had no intention of scaring you. I was simply wondering why you're so jumpy and panicking," Astral admitted. Crossing his arms, he continued, "I overheard that Obomi has been disappearing. Is that correct?"

* * *

The full moon rose into the starry sky above Heartland City. It shone along with millions of little stars scattered among the sky. It was so bright, it was like a giant lantern. As for our non-human pair, the robotic couple sat on a large blanket stargazing. Obomi and Orbital sat upright, their hands overlaying each other's. They felt very content watching the stars twinkle like diamonds. It was a marvelous sight for one to see.

Orbital happily watched constellations in the sky along with Obomi. He had always enjoyed the Litterbot's company and would spend every free moment with her. Deep down, he would protect Obomi at all costs, no matter what the situation. He didn't care if they weren't human. All that mattered to him was that they had each other.

"Obomi-chan?" called Orbital.

The said Litterbot turned to face her 'boyfriend'. "Yes, Orbital?"

Orbital soon felt nervousness flood his memory banks. His joints shook as his limbs slightly struggled to open his chassis. Inside his mind, his thoughts clashed his inner 'brain'z _You can do this, Orbital! You've been seeing Obomi for months! You love her, and she likes you back! You want to be more than friends, right? Pull yourself together and ask Obomi the question!_

"Orbital okay?" inquired Obomi, talking her fingers nervously.

The Number Hunting robot took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of his life. Orbital 7 cleared his 'throat' before speaking. Once he was ready, he began to talk. "Obomi... We've been dating for a long time since the World Duel Carnival. We may be not human, but we still care for each other. I love you so much, I want to be more than just 'boyfriend and girlfriend', if you know what I mean."

"I understand," replied Obomi. "You are a brave robot. Continue what you are telling me. I am most eager."

Just by listening to Obomi's encouragement, Orbital finally found the courage to ask his question to Obomi. His hands finally stopped jiggling, yet his 'heart' raced rapidly. Orbital confidently plastered a smile on his face and held Obomi's hands. Obomi 'blushed' in return, "Orbital, what is going on? I am very curious."

Orbital winked, placing his hand around his chassis. "Shh, my love. You'll ruin the moment."

Unknown to the couple, behind a nearby bush, Kaito had been watching them. A look of suspicion spread upon his face. "What does Orbital think he's doing?! Out of all people, he is with a LITTERBOT?!" His blue eyes squinted when he scanned the Litterbot. A pink bow was tied around a green protrusion on one side of the robot's head. The Number Hunter knew he had seen that Litterbot before. "That isn't just any Litterbot, it's YUMA'S roving garbage can! What the hell is going on?! There is only one way to find out!" The pair of eyes slowly retreated back further in the bush, eyeing Orbital.

Orbital slowly opened his chassis, along with a few puffs of steam. The steam clouded around the pair like a light fog. Once the fog cleared, Orbital pulled out a ring from his heartlight. The jewel was encrusted in gold with the same symbol on Orbital's body. On the top laid a beatiful twinkling diamond. Obomi gasped at the jewel in her boyfriend's hand. "Orbital..."

Orbital knelt down and held Obomi's hand. With his free hand, he slid the ring onto Obomi's metal finger. "Obomi-chan, will you marry me?"

Inside the bush, Kaito's eyes widened at the ring. He always wondered why Orbital had wandered off, and this is what his robot had been disappearing for?! Deep down, Kaito felt betrayal and rage build inside of him. "You have got to be kidding me! Orbital is asking that garbage can the question?! All this time, he's been lying to me just so he can be with Yuma's Litterbot! That's it! I am not letting MY robot be distracted by some trash can!"

On the other side of the bush Kaito had been hiding in, Yuma and Astral had witnessed the romantic moment from a tree. Astral was very shocked by the fact that a robot had asked for marriage. He had never seen anything like that in his life. The only times he had witnessed proposals were mostly on the magic box in Yuma's attic. Yuma, on the other hand, held on to a sturdy branch tightly as he watched the event unfold. His mouth dropped in shock. For the past few months, Obomi had been disappearing, he and his family had been worried because if her frequent disappearing! Yuma's mind wandered at the thought of Obomi's marriage. _Obomi has been worrying me sick! She's been leaving the house to see Orbital 7?! I still don't trust Orbitak because he is still shady! What if Orbital hurts Obomi?! I never forgive myself! I can't let this marriage happen! _

Obomi felt all of her emotions rush all at once. She had never experienced emotions like this, but this was very strong. Oil tears nearly fell, but she sputtered, "Yes. Yes! Obomi will marry Orbital 7! I love Orbital! Obomi is Orbital's wife! Wife! Wife!"

Orbital 7 smiled very pleasantly. "Oh, Obomi... You make me smile! All we have to do is announce our engagement-"

"I already know, you lying robot!" snapped a sudden voice.

"I don't approve of this marriage!" piped up another voice.

Out of nowhere, Kaito emerged from the bush behind Orbital. A look of anger and hurt was embedded on his face. He angrily pointed his finger directly at Orbital 7 as he got closer to the robot. "You lied to me, Orbital! You told me that you've been looking for Number Holders! Is this what you've been really doing?!"

"Kaito-sama, Obomi and I have been seeing each other, and I love her! Nothing will separate us! Why can't you ever be happy for me?!" retaliated Orbital 7.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Kaito screamed angrily. He picked up his robot and restrained him. "YOU. ARE. IN. SO. MUCH. TROUBLE."

Out of the blue, Yuma jumped down from the hidden tree branch behind Obomi. A look of disappointment and disapproval was on his face. He spoke in a low, hurt tone. Tears began to stream down his face. "Obomi... You've been worrying me, Akari, and Grandma for weeks! This is what you've been doing?! Don't you care about how WE feel?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Yuma's eyes caught a glimpse at the ring on Obomi's hand. All he saw was betrayal and hurt. He couldn't let this marriage happen. Not after all the drama. Yuma glared at his Litterbot, his hand over Obomi's.

"I'm sorry Obomi, but... THIS MARRIAGE IS OFF!" he roared. Yuma forcefully grabbed Ovomi's hand and successfully forced the ring off of her finger. A frantic Obomi reached for her ring. "Give it back!"

"Nooo!" cried a restrained Orbital, extending his hand in panic.

Yuma looked at Kaito, the blonde boy nodding back at him. With no care, he tossed Obomi's engagement ring at Kaito. "You know what to do," he snarled.

Kaito dropped the ring onto the grass and positioned his boot right above it. "This is what you get for lying to me, Orbital. You and that Trash can don't deserve each other for lying!" With one great heave, Kaito dropped his boot onto the ring.

CRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKK!

Orbital and Obomi watched in horror while Kaito slammed his boot onto the ring. His foot went up, and there sat a ring crushed into millions of scattered pieces. Hurt processed through both robot's banks.

Kaito glared at his robot. He grabbed at Orbital by his arm and dragged him. "Orbital, I don't ever want to see you with Obomi ever again! Do you hear me?!"

Yuma did the same thing at Obomi, his back facing Kaito. "I'm sorry, but you can't be with Orbital! He's nothing but a trouble maker! Come on, we're going to have a long talk!" He angrily pulled at Obomi, and the heartbroken Litterbot reluctantly followed.

As both Yuma and Kaito pulled their robots home, both robots looked at the crushed remains of the engagement ring, then at each other. Oil tears fell from both pairs of optics.

"Obomi-chan..." Orbital 7 whispered sadly.

"Orbital..." Obomi said weakly.

Silence filled Heartland Park as they became distant from each other.

* * *

**Photon Tigeress: *sniff* That was... So beautiful, yet sad at the same time! Are Kaito and Yuma not really letting their robots marry each other?! Tune in next time! **

**Liked this story? Please review! **


End file.
